Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 170
"The Eyes of Memory", also known as "Blue Memory!!" in the Japanese version, is the 170th chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga in the English version and the 229th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Japanese version. Summary Kaiba chants "Obelisk the God of destruction! Destroy the enemy and bring me victory!" as "The God of the Obelisk" materializes behind him. The 4000 ATK "Obelisk" looms over the field, and both Dark Marik and Jonouchi observe the giant God monster for the first time. Dark Yugi thinks that of the God attacks, Ishizu will lose. Kaiba, Life Points at 1350, tells Ishizu to brace herself. Ishizu herself is on 1400 Life Points. Kaiba declares his turn. Ishizu silently urges Kaiba to attack her. Her last face-down card is already in the Graveyard, but its effect remains, even though Kaiba can't see it. He won't see it until it's too late; she used her "Blast Held by a Tribute" to rig a bomb within her "Zolga," and "Obelisk," who Kaiba Summoned using "Zolga," will explode when the bomb goes off. God or not, it is not invulnerable, and when it is blasted to pieces, all its power will lash out at Kaiba. The trap will be triggered when "Obelisk" attacks, just as her "Millennium Tauk" foresaw. Kaiba, meanwhile, thinks that Ishizu doesn't have any monsters, she doesn't have any face-down cards. He wins this Duel. Kaiba tells Ishizu that he normally never shows mercy to his opponents, regardless of their gender, but if she gives up now, he will let her walk away. Ishizu doesn't reply. Kaiba laughs softly, looking at the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "Silent Doom" cards in his hand, thinking that now that he has the God, he doesn't need the rest of his hand. He wonders if Ishizu is ready. On the sidelines, Anzu doesn't believe this. A second ago, Kaiba's situation looked hopeless, and now it's Ishizu who's in trouble. She looks at Yugi, remembering that he wants Kaiba to win and wonders why. Ishizu's Millennium Item predicted Kaiba would lose, and so far, all her predictions have come true. Like at the museum, she predicted Battle City, and she predicted they'd fight an enemy with the last Millennium Item. She even said that Yugi would fight to regain his memories. She muses that Yugi wants to find his lost past, but on the other hand, Kaiba only cares about the future. She doesn't think she's ever heard him talk about his past. She wonders if maybe that's why they want to Duel each other; to find the answers to what they lost. Dark Yugi, meanwhile, wonders if it's really that easy. Will "Obelisk" beat Ishizu just like that? Ishizu has a Millennium Item, and she predicted Kaiba would lose. But Dark Yugi has a bad feeling, and he wonders if Kaiba feels the same way. Kaiba certainly seems worried, and Ishizu thinks that Kaiba has no choice but to use "Obelisk" to attack. Dark Marik smiles, thinking that his sister is a terrifying Duelist. The moment Kaiba declares an attack...boom. Oh well, he comments as he turns to leave. This Duel's over. He looks at the Millennium Rod, musing that his other self had some questions about Kaiba; he wanted to know the relationship between Kaiba and the Millennium Rod, as shown on the ancient stone slab. But after this Duel, Kaiba will be gone, and the mystery will never be solved. It doesn't interest Dark Marik anyway. Then, he notices that the Rod is throbbing. Kaiba finally begins to declare his attack. He tells God to crush Ishizu's future with its fists. Dark Yugi mentally thinks Kaiba's name. Dark Marik, meanwhile, wonders what's going on as the Millennium Rod begins to glow. Kaiba begins to order the attack, and Ishizu thinks that she won. The Rod shines again, and something strikes Kaiba, as Dark Marik wonders why the Millennium Rod is glowing. Kaiba has paused in mid-sentence. Images flow through his mind: he sees the stone slab from the museum, and the carving of the Millennium Rod in the hand of the priest. Then he sees the same priest holding the body of a woman in his arms before a stone tablet depicting the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon." The vision ends, and Kaiba staggers, wondering what the vision was, and why he feels so sad. Ishizu wonders why Kaiba didn't attack, while Dark Marik asks himself if Kaiba's memory was sealed inside the Millennium Rod. Kaiba looks at the "Blue-Eyes" card in his hand, and he decides to trust the vision, to trust his memory, and Summon the "Blue-Eyes." Ishizu protests that Kaiba has no choice but to use "Obelisk," but Kaiba retorts that he does have a choice. He plays the Spell Card, "Silent Doom," Special Summoning his "Gadget Soldier" from his Graveyard in Defense Position. Kaiba explains that to Summon his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon," he needs two sacrifices. Ishizu asks herself if Kaiba could... and Kaiba confirms it - he offers God as a sacrifice. Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba VS Ishizu Ishtar Turn 10: Ishizu Via the effect of "Soul Exchange," Kaiba has just Normal Summoned "The God of the Obelisk" in Attack Position. (4000/4000) Turn 11: Kaiba Kaiba draws. Kaiba's hand contains "Blue-Eyes White Dragon," "Silent Doom," and an unknown card. Kaiba is about to declare an attack with "The God of the Obelisk," but before he can do so, Dark Marik's Millennium Rod activates and shows Kaiba a vision of a man holding the body of a woman up to a tablet of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Trusting this vision, Kaiba activates "Silent Doom," Special Summoning "Gadget Soldier" from his Graveyard in Defense Position. He Tributes both "Obelisk" and "Gadget Soldier." Duel continues in the next chapter... Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Production History This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine. It was reprinted in volume 19 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist.